


Hiding

by realliferumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oops, Porn, This is basically, and I have no shame, just a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realliferumbelle/pseuds/realliferumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think they're being quiet, until they're caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

“Bobby!” Emilie de Ravin gasped as her co-star, long time best friend, short time lover, Robert Carlyle slid a hand under her ass and hoisted her onto him. The fact that they had only recently become lovers merely spurned them into coupling at slightly inopportune moments. 

Normally, they tried, for the sake of their fellow co-stars to keep their trysts to their respective apartments or trailers but from the way Bobby kept placing open mouth kisses down her neck and jaw, he was tired of waiting. 

Emilie was too. They’d spend three years dancing around each other, relishing their onscreen kisses only to be wrenched apart at the end of each day. 

It was time to stop hiding. 

But, then again, she didn’t relish the thought of being caught by someone either. Their intimate life was exactly that, intimate. Theirs. 

“Bobby,” she panted, her legs twisting around Bobby’s sturdy midsection of their own accord. “Bobby. Anyone could find us here.” 

They’d both finished their morning duties on set, blocking out a scene at the pawnshop when everyone had broken for lunch. Everyone but the two of them. 

Em knew it was a secret fantasy of Bobby’s to have her somewhere their fictional counterparts had also been intimate. The pawnshop was merely one of the locations that fit that description. 

Emilie felt Bobby smile against her throat as his hands slid up her sides. 

Em’s head fell back as his quite capable hands ghosted across the tops and sides of her breasts. She hadn’t had to change into costume yet and the clothes she was wearing thankfully allowed easy access. 

“You look so beautiful today, darling.” She heard Bobby’s voice float up through her lusty haze. “Always so beautiful.” 

Emilie smiled pulling her hands up to twine them in the silver brown hair she loved so much. She stifled a moan as Bobby’s left hand found, and undid, her bra clasp while the right one began work on her left nipple. 

“Oh,” she gasped, “oh right there Bobby.” He tweaked harder, coaxing her nipple to full attention. She felt him smile against the sensative skin of her neck as his mouth continued to lavish attention on one of her favorite places. 

She writhed in his arms as his attentions picked up speed. Emilie could feel exactly what kind of effect she was having on him, solidly fixed between their bodies. 

Emilie felt the wall of their pawn shop press gently against her back. Bobby must have backed them up while she was...well...distracted. 

Em dragged her fingers through Bobby's silky locks, it was time to make this two sided. 

She burrowed into his hair, seeking out all the places along his scalp and neckline that drove him crazy. 

Sure enough, no time at all passed before she felt Bobby's breath panting against her collarbone. Emilie grinned, and then ever so slightly shifted her hips against the part of Bobby she was most excited to see. 

The reaction was instant. Bobby's arms tightened almost painfully around Emilie, making her feel like he was trying to swallow her. 

She shifted again, trying desparately to create some friction in the place that needed it most. 

Bobby shifted her in his arms again, making sure his grip on her was solid. 

Emilie tugged once more on her love's hair bringing his attention back to her face instead of her breasts. 

"Yes, love?" Bobby answers, smiling at the sight before him. 

Emilie could feel the tell-tale blush creeping over every available part of skin Bobby had gotten his hands on, frankly, all her skin if she was being honest with herself. Her lips were swollen and she could feel the lust sitting between them. 

"I need you. Now." If there was one thing Emilie was not, when she wanted her man, it was subtle. 

The smirk that he was famous for crawled across his face as he reached down between them to grab at his belt. 

Emilie lent her hands to the task, sliding across the firm planes of his chest, when she heard it. 

A thud. 

"Bobby." She breathed. "Bobby stop." 

Bobby froze. For a moment, the only sound in the pawnshop was their heavy breathing, then it came again. A thud. 

Emilie sought out Bobby's eyes with her own, astonished he didn't seem more panicked. 

As Emilie took a breath, attempting to disentangle herself from the wall and her lust, the door banged open, the damn bell attatched to the door swinging. 

Emilie held her breath. This could not end well. The were almost in the "backroom" but not entirely hidden by the curtain. It wouldn't be long before they were spotted. 

Finally a voice broke the silence.

"Are you shitting me. Please. Tell me you two are shitting me." 

Lana. 

Emilie felt Bobby's shoulders quake as he began to chuckle. "Now doesn't this look familiar, dearie." 

Lana scoffed. "Familiar?! Are you two serious?! How long as this been going on?" 

Emilie swung her legs down, allowing Bobby to turn and face their accuser while never taking his arms off of her waist. 

Lana's eyes softened as they met Emilie's. "Em, what are you doing?" 

Emilie felt Bobby's arm tighten ever so slightly. They'd talked about hiding, about whatever this was, but voicing it to someone who wasn't them made everything so much more real. 

"I'm being with the man I love." 

Emilie could've sworn Bobby and Lana gasped at the exact same time. If the situation wasn't so serious the giggle in her throat would've bubbled up and out into the air. 

Em knew Bobby's eyes were on her but she knew she had to meet Lana's until she made a move. 

Lana piercing glance swept across her and Bobby before Em saw the decision in her eyes. 

"Afternoon shooting got pushed back," she began, already turning towards the door, "make up in thirty." 

At that, she swung the door open and left, bell rattling once more. 

Emilie exhaled, glad she'd passed whatever test Lana had thrown at her. 

Bobby's eyes hadn't left her profile. "Who were you being with exactly?" He nuzzled her cheek as Em turned to face him full on. 

"You." She replied. "The man I love." She smiled gently, reaching up to cup the cheek that was closest to her. 

"I love you too lass." He growled. "Always have, I think." 

Emilie grinned. There would be more time for words, hopefully in a more private place, but for now, as Bobby grabbed her hips and drew her closer to him, there was something more pressing to attend to.


End file.
